Usuário Discussão:Stopinski
Seja bem-vindo! Oi, para adicionar imagens, você sabe o menu do lado esquerdo onde tem a cara do Homer, né? Então, embaixo de "Produção" há: "Carregar Arquivo", clique. Para você carregar uma imagem é preciso salvá-la no computador! Para adicionar notícias clique: Predefinição:Destaque-notícias, clique editar e só! Seja bem-vindo, Cassetete071 15h18min de 9 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Ok, eu já descobri como mudar e adicionar imagens, gostaria de saber como Adicionar mais Personagens na lista! eu sou um dos criadores do antigo site "Lapidários", não sei se vc conhece... é só por Categoria:Personagens no começo com 2 [ e no fim com 2 ]. Ou por a barra personagem: --Cassetete071 15h33min de 9 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Parabéns!!!!!!!!!!! Parabéns, você conseguiu!!!!!!!!. Não há erros! Veja bem Na categoria. Gostei do Leopold! --Cassetete071 17h57min de 9 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Não! Não mude a página Predefinição:Destaque-notícias!!! Por favor!!!!!!!! Isso já virou um chat! --Cassetete071 18h20min de 9 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Já feito! Já fiz com que você adicione notícias, é só ir à Predefinição:Destaque-notícias e botar Notícias:E blá, blá, blá. Ou siga o exemplo abaixo na edição --Cassetete071 18h24min de 9 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Não é o Vu2c, mas serve? Stopinski pra botar subcategorias, ponha por exemplo : Categoria:Escola Elementar , aí o nome da Categoria, Ou Subcategoria, tanto faz, vai ficar em vermelho, que é pra cria-lá. Clique no nome e ponha, tipo: Personagens da Escola de Springfield. e "Salvar Página". Daí e só acrescentar no fim da página do personagem que você quiser adicionar à essa Categoria Ex: *Skinner *Superintendente Chalmers *Edna Kr. *Bart *Lisa *Srta. Hoover *Milhouse e etc. Seu leal assistente, --Cassetete071 14h40min de 15 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Calma!! Cara, você já postou uns 50 comentários lá na minha discussão! Agora, eu seu qual é a lista, por acaso é aquela em ordem alfabética? Stopinski, criei a Categoria:Personagens da Escola Elementar e estou adicionando personagens, adicione você também para ir treinando. Aviso: Treinando para ver se dá certo é na Página de testes. E como não está adicionando? Qual é a categoria que você criou??? Pela 7654546586548658654965896896574958965896889549861586256566149862859659668665ª vez, --Cassetete071 16h10min de 16 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Acho que sei... Não precise levar a sério, estava sendo irônico. Pode pergunta eu tenho paciência pra explicar. A propósito, a lista, eu acho que é aquela lá: Categorias:Categoria 1|Categoria 2 se não for, pergunte a outro usuário que eu estou atrasadíssimo! E como não Aparece??? Você sabia que você é o 6º Melhor usuário da Wiki???? É séríssimo!!!! Parabéns! Os Melhores Usuários: #Flanders #Vu2c #Eu - Cassetete071 #Bartman005 #Lghx - Você logo, logo passa ele #Você - Stopinski #Linuxsbrs --Cassetete071 16h33min de 16 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Sou eu de novo... Olá, estou pedindo desculpas, a Lista que você está falando é a Predefinição:Lista de Personagem e para adicionar novos é um exemplo: Ralph Wiggum | Nome do Personagem é simples, adicione no fim do nome sem espaço: | Nome do Personagem .E eu já estou atualizando isso! A propósito aquele HomerJ4-ever é meu amigo(Ele só está fazendo cagada, né? Você aceita desculpas?, --Cassetete071 12h13min de 17 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) é assim: É meu amigo doidinho, sim. A lista de Melhores usuários é assim: Sabe no lado esquerdo onde tem Communnity aí vem Welcome back, Nome do usuário? Então tem Minha Página | Minha Discussão | Widgets. É no Widgets, clique, a página vai voltar para o topo e aparece uma barra, Procure por Top Users, no lado esquerdo vem o Ranking, Veja! --Cassetete071 12h32min de 17 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Beleza, vou dar uma olhada... --Stopinski 12h40min de 17 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) projeto temporada 20 eu convido você a participar do projeto da temporada 20,se você quiser participar entre nas mensagens que eu já recebi,procure uma mensagem com o titulo "Convite" e lá tem uma parte aonde da escrito "clique aqui" clique lá(você) e depois escreva na Lista de Membros(lá embaixo) #Stopinski e clique em salva pagina e pronto. Leskelutor PS:se você aceitar entra no projeto me mande uma mensagem. Notícia na Página Principal. Bom, é uma predefinição. O Cassetete071 que sabe fazer iso com mais facilidade, mas eu vou fazer por você. Não sei de cor aonde que a predefinição está, mas eu ponho sua notícia lá e depios lhe explico, ok? Abraço, Aero'Guns 00h03min de 10 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Bela notícia! Bom eu já a pus onde devia, agora vou te ensinar: vá até Predefinição:Destaque Notícias e clique em editar. Depois é só colocar a notícia lá. Procure deixar a Notícia:Tá Chegando... em primeiro, porque a 20ª temporada é mais importante que os selos, não é? Bom, acho que expliquei tudo. Se tiver mais dúvidas, não tema em me mandar uma mensagem. Abraço, Aero'Guns 00h10min de 10 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Bom, de nada! Quanto às notícias acho uma bela ideia. Era o que eu tinha em mente. Mas vou deixar você fazê - lo, o.k? Que tal você apagar até a Notícia:FOX anuncia data de estréia da 18ª temporada? Assi ficam notícias mais recentes, não pré históricas. Se precisar de ajuda, só me falar! Abraço, Aero'Guns 22h13min de 10 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Desculpe, erro meu. A página é Predefinição:Destaque-noticias, não Predefinição:Destaque Notícias. Na primeira você vai conseguir ter o controle total das notícias na página principal. Vai lá tentar e se não conseguir eu te explico de novo. Abraço, Aero'Guns 23h29min de 12 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Opa, legal! Qualquer coisa já sabe: me manda uma mensagem. Abraço,Aero'Guns 14h28min de 13 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Bom, eu não sei qual vai no lugar do 2º episódio. Qual foi o nome do que passou domingo?? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 21h46min de 29 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) 20ª Temporada OK. Vou trocar o artigo em destaque. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 17h11min de 30 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Pode tirar, foi um ip que pôs lá. Não, não sei o nome do episódio. Vou ler as sinopses pra mim poder trocar o artigo em destaque. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 21h53min de 4 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Eu não posso te ajudar nesse caso. Eu também vejo isso e um IP até reclamou por causa desse problema. Fala com o Vu2c e reze para que ele te responda ainda esse mês. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 18h21min de 8 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) sem quere foi sem querer que eu apaguei quando eu digitei um negocio naquela página. *Esse Lucas nunca assina... Bom Stopinski, este episódio que passou domingo? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 00h37min de 12 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Ufa, ainda bem. Quem colocou o nome foi um ip. Bart perdido... Fiz um redirecionamento para Lost Verizon. Ahh, se ver algum ip abusando daqui da Wiki ou fazendo vandalismos pode falar comigo: o Vu2c me nomeou administrador junto com ele. Enquanto ele não estiver eu sou o responsável por isso aqui. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 13h56min de 12 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) PS:Quando criar um artigo vá até a página Wikisimpsons e mude o número dos artigos, ok? *Bom é simples: se ontem tinha 999 artigos e hoje tem 1000 óbviamente alguém criou um artigo. Mas para ser mais fácil venha para cá e veja se tem um N''' do lado esquerdo do artigo. Se tiver ele é novo (não se conta páginas de discussão nem páginas de usuário). Ou então vá até Manage Widgets, no mais ao lado de sair, e clique em newest articles. A imagem é uma folha branca brilhando. Se tiver mais dúvidas fale comigo. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 13h59min de 14 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Não é falsa não. Não Stopinski, a notícia não é falsa. Passou até na televisão! Criei com base no que passou na TV e não na internet. Isto é uma prova. E isto também. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 13h00min de 25 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Beleza. Se eu souber de alguma coisa ponho na notícia. E o que você acha de nós ressussitarmos a seção "Curiosidades"? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 21h53min de 26 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Ah, é fácil. Põe as participações especiais. Por exemplo: Reese Witherspoon, The Who, Bret Hart, e etc... Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 00h28min de 28 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Bom, ponha nos artigos os nomes traduzidos dos episódios de acordo com o que passar na TV. O que podemos fazer é mandar um e - mail pra Fox alertando sobre os erros ou para o estúdio que cuida das traduções. Confesso que no episódio "Adeusinho Boboca" não entendi bem o título e isso deve ser mudado. Fiquei inativo por 3 dias nessa Wiki pois estava sem Internet (imprevistos acontecem". Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 22h15min de 9 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) *Hum, aí complicou. Eu tentei acessar o site do Grupo Network que é dono da extinta VTI Rio e que distribui Os Simpsons pra nós, mas olha onde eu fui parar... Vou procurar mais sites.. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 18h59min de 10 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Mais um novo tópico, pra lotar a discussão.... Eu estive com problemas no navegador e não deu pra eu trocar o artigo em destaque. Se eu trocar até quinta-feira por algum motivo, por favor faça isso por mim. Quanto ao número de artigos, ele muda automaticamente. Adorei o artigo, temos um jeito bem parecido de escrever. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 13h15min de 16 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Stopinski: Tenha em consideração que todas as contribuições para o projecto Wikisimpsons podem ser editadas, alteradas, ou removidas por outros contribuidores. Se não deseja ver as suas contribuições alteradas sem consentimento, não as envie para esta Wiki. Adicionalmente, estar-nos-á a dar a sua palavra em como os teus são da sua autoria, ou copiados por fontes de domínio público ou similares. '''NÃO ENVIE MATERIAL COM DIREITOS DE AUTOR SEM PERMISSÃO! Uma mensagem colada da caixa de edição. Se você fez algumas modificações no texto? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 14h16min de 16 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) *Olha, tem problema sim. Você precisa modificar o texto 90% para não ser VDA (V'iolação de '''D'ireitos 'A'utorais). Mas deixa a fonte. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 22h46min de 16 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Respostas às suas perguntas Fiquei sem internet por uma semana e não pude responder suas perguntas, mas lá vai: 1. O artigo ficou ótimo 2.Demora um pouco sim (tenha certeza de que editou a Predefinição:Destaque-artigo) 3.O nome traduzido do episódio é Como o Teste Foi Ganho 4.O artigo está ótimo 5.Não tenho Twitter e nem tenho vontade, mas boa sorte. Dúvidas ou qualquer outra coisa (qualquer besteira também) pode me mandar uma msg. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 21h47min de 27 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) *Hehe, se traduzirem certo será esse o nome. Se não for a gente move. Não, eu não sei o episódio que passou. Vou procurar. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 18h26min de 28 de Junho de 2009 (UTC) Obrigado, mas... Obrigado pelo convite, mas não tenho Twitter. Mas se quiser eu tenho Orkut: "Dud 2.0". RE: Tabela de Usuários Desculpe, não sabia que não existia. Obrigado por me avisar, vou mudar agora mesmo, WikiCriador Pronto Pronto, já mudei na minha página a tabela de usuários, ......................................WikiCriador É É, deve ser porque a gente usa mais as tabelas tipo a de personagens. O pessoal da Wikisimpsons não deve saber os códigos desse tipo de tabela. Foi vc q criou? --..................WikiCriador 18h18min de 1 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Valeu. Já fui na página dele agradecer. --..................WikiCriador 18h34min de 1 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) RE: Olha, deletar artigo só pode administrador. Se vc tiver paciencia pode ir em todos os personagens que vc acha q não deviam estar em Categoria:Personagens e tirar essa Categoria deles. Ou vc pode fazer como fizeram com Episódios. Criaram a categoria e '''Guia de Episódios, com os que são de verdade e não artigos sobre. Mas também avise isso em Personagens se não as pessoas vão adicionar de novo a categoria nas páginas. Agora eu tenho que ir pro vôlei, se quiser faz uma dessas opções. Ah, ou pede pro Vu2c ou o Aero'Guns pra deletar as tais páginas ou apaga todo o conteúdo em cada página e tira de todas as páginas q tem links desta página o link. tchau, --..................WikiCriador 19h34min de 1 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Desculpe, é q tinha q ir para minha aula de vôlei, agora posso responder melhor. Como eu já disse, deletar artigos só pode administrador, te dou duas opções: #Pedir para o Vu2c ou o Aero'Guns deletarem por vc. #Apagar todo o conteúdo do artigo e todas as Categorias q ele tem e botar no lugar do artigo. E sobre os Personagens, vc pode: #Ir em todos os personagens que vc gostaria q não estivesse em Categoria:Personagens e deletar essa categoria. (avise)* #Como fizeram com episódios, fazer uma categoria e uma página normal. Na categoria vc deixa todos, mas na página vc bota separado (em Personagens, Personagens que apareceram uma vez, etc). Aí vc escreve na Categoria sobre a página Personagens e vice-versa. _*Vc avisa em Categoria:Personagens sobre esse "ajuste", se não podem adicionar de novo a Categoria. Se quer minha opinião: *Sobre deletar: Pedir para Vu2c ou Aero'Guns. *Sobre Personagens: a de criar a página Personagens, porque não seria tão trabalhoso quanto ir em todos os personagens. Vc podia avisar na Página Principal para quando as pessoas criarem um personagem botarem na página Personagem o nome deles. Boa sorte, --..................WikiCriador 21h39min de 1 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Não faça o que ele disse! Stopinski, não delete o conteúdo das páginas pois ele é válido. A categoria "Personagens" engloba todos os personagens, inclusive os que não aparecem mais. Depois ponha - os em outra categoria, mas sempre deixe a de personagens. Por favor: NÃO TIRE A CATEGORIA PERSONAGENS DE PÁGINAS SOBRE PERSONAGENS! Posso propor a mudança do nome "Categoria:Personagens" para "Categoria:Personagens principais". Mas por enquanto não faça nada. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 00h18min de 2 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Desculpe Desculpe, não sabia q apagar o conteúdo é vandalismo. Melhor mesmo é vc pedir pra algum administrador. Já pedi pro Aero'Guns deletar a página Senhor Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, já até movi ela mas acho q não é suficiente. desculpe outra vez, --..................WikiCriador 16h16min de 2 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Desculpe outra vez Olha, eu não fiz por mal, é q sou novo em Wikias. Eu só não queria deixar vc sem respostas. Não pergunta mais as coisas para mim, tá. Desculpe outra vez, --..................WikiCriador 16h52min de 2 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Me ajuda? Oi, vc pode me ajudar o artigo Lista de Produtos do Krusty, eu fui tentar traduzir da Wikisimpsons em Inglês mas é muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito grande, não sei como conseguiram fazer aquilo. Tudo bem Tudo bem, vou pedir pra outra pessoa. --..................WikiCriador 17h58min de 2 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Hum... O sistema Wiki tem uma limitação técnica por categoria, ou seja: vai aparecer um determinado número de páginas numa parte da categoria. É assi mesmo, não dá pra mudar: ninguém pode fazer nada. Quanto às sub-categorias também não dá para mudar pois é o sistema que as coloca lá. Pode mos até por uma mensagem tipo "se quiser ver mais páginas desta categoria clique em próximos 200" ou alguma coisa do gênero. Se tiver ideias eu lhe falo. Agora levando para outro lado, convido - lhe a comentar sobre esta postagem que fiz em meu blog. Irei postar lá regularmente. Ah, e notei que você anda ficando meio bravo comigo porque demoro para responder: eu só posso entrar no computador das 19:00 pra cima, por isso demoro para responder. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 04h26min de 3 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) *Ficou bem melhor o artigo do Michael. A sua notícia também tá legal mas eu peço que ponha pelo menos uma referência ou uma Ligação Externa para o leitor saber que a notícia é verídica. Vou pôr uma ref e você põe a ligação, ok? Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 18h27min de 3 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) RE:Selo Olha, eu vi isso no Jornal Nacional, eu acredito que seja verdade. --..................WikiCriador 20h18min de 3 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Perdi Não, eu perdi tb por causa disso. Eu até tentei ver no horário de madrugada, mas passou Homer e Lisa Trocam Palavras Cruzadas. Vc sabe se o episódo foi banido? --..................WikiCriador 13h58min de 6 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Tremenda sacanagem, né? A gente espera uma semana pelo episódio novo e eles não passam e ainda mudam o horário. Bem que eu achei estranho a Wikisimpsons ainda não ter o nome em português do episódio... --..................WikiCriador 14h07min de 6 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Valeu Valeu, mas q nada. Eu tô aqui na Wikisimpsons não faz nem um ano. Vc já tá há um tempão. Eu só ganhei muitas contribuições com as piadas de sofá que eu editei. Dá parabéns também pro Aero'Guns, ele tá em primeiro lugar! --..................WikiCriador 14h29min de 6 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Nome do novo episódio Oi, eu tô vendo aqui os novos episódios dos Simpsons,e eu botei o novo nome traduzido do episódio Gone Maggie Gone (O Desaparecimento de Maggie), só que esqueci o de No Loan Again, Naturally. Pode botar o nome traduzido pra mim? --..................WikiCriador 23h59min de 12 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Re:Nome do episódio Ah, obrigado por botar o nome traduzido. É que eu vi ontem mas esqueci o nome traduzido do primeiro episódio que passou. Também obrigado por mudar o artigo em destaque, eu não sou de fazer isso. Mas achei que podiamos botar metade da semana o Sem Empréstimo Denovo, Naturalmente, e na segunda metade o O Desaparecimento de Maggie, já que os dois estrearam ao mesmo tempo. Também poderiamod botar dois artigos em destaque, mas não cairia bem, e ainda ia ter que mexer na página principal... E... não sei se vc concorda, mas que tal a gente, a cada episódio novo que vê, ir botando a sequência de abertura (quadro negro e piada de sofá) e deixar a descrição atual do episódio, mas botar ela como um "Resumo" e depois descrever o máximo possível do que lembrar que viu. Eu já fiz isso em Tire Minha Vida, Por Favor, dá uma olhada lá. Ou se vc achar muito trabalho iniciar um novo projeto para isso ou/e pedir no "Projeto Vigésima Temporada". O que vc acha? --..................WikiCriador 15h45min de 13 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) * Está bem. Mas como eu já disse só precisa botar o que lembra, qualquer coisa pega da Wikisimpsons em inglês, eles tem tudo isso lá. E quanto à descrição do episódio, é só para dar um ar de mais completo. Porque eu sei o que é querer saber do episódio porque não o viu. Para dar uma idéia da Décima Terceira até a Décima Sétima Temporada eu só vi 10 episódios, pois desde 2007 eu nem sabia que Os Simpsons existia. E também tem os casos dos episódios banidos e etc. Então eu vou continuar fazendo isso, porém sempre boto o aviso de Spoilers. Mas sobre o resto, tudo bem. É difícil mesmo lembrar de tudo. Mas se lembrar de alguma coisa pode botar. --..................WikiCriador 23h02min de 13 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Nome em português do novo episódio Quase que vc acertou! É "Em Nome do Avô". Esse pessoal da tradução não é muito bom, né... Eu acho que "In the Name of the Grandfather" deve ser algo tipo "Na conta" e não em nome... --..................WikiCriador 13h36min de 20 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Entendi Atah! Agora entendi! Não sou muito bom para perceber paródias. Já movi a página, editei a Predefinição:Vigésima Temporada e a página Episódios com o nome traduzido. Estou criando uma postagem de blog agora. Depois eu te boto um link para vc ver. Obrigado por explicar, --..................WikiCriador 14h14min de 20 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Voltei! E aí Stopinski, você e o Wiki tiveram muito trabalho enquanto eu estive fora? Eu voltei agora para ficar (não vou mais usar aquela carroça que chamam de Windows 98) e vamos rumo aos 2.000 artigos! Gostaria também de lhe avisar uma coisa: quando você fizer postagens no seu blog, ponha como categoria: Postagens de blog e Postagens de blog pelo usuário Stopinski, ok? Já criei a página Recent Blog Posts e se você fizer isso suas postagens irão diretamente para lá. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 18h47min de 26 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Re:Msn e imagens Eu tenho msn, mas quase nunca uso... acho melhor falar pela Wikisimpsons mesmo. E sobre imagens... Tenho! Que tal botar fixo em Predefinição:Destaque-imagem assim: "Veja mais imagens em '(nome do seu artigo)'"? Todos que entrassem na wikisimpsons iam ver. Também adicione em Categoria:Artigos... Se gostar da ideia me fale. --..................WikiCriador 14h17min de 28 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) * Ficou ótimo o artigo! Já botei em Categoria:Artigos, Categoria:!Imagens e escrito na Imagem da semana "Veja mais imagens em Imagens Oficiais." --..................WikiCriador 16h10min de 28 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Obrigado e tchau Obrigado por elogiar a ideia, agora vou almoçar, tchau. --..................WikiCriador 16h15min de 28 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Já comentei Já comntei lá no seu blog, meu computador estava demorando muito pra carregar a página, fiquei clicando no botão de postar comentário muitas vezes e acabou que ficou como se eu comentasse umas 5 vezes. Ficou muito maneiro! Ah, dá uma olhada na mudança que eu fiz na Página principal, e depois, se puder, me diz se ficou legal, tah? Vou ver seu artigo Imagens oficiais, perdi muito tempo editando a Página principal, já deve tá giganorme...hahaha. Abraço, --..................WikiCriador 13h47min de 29 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Página principal Olha, primeiro eu ia botar sem as imagens, mas quando eu vi na previsão, ficou muito vazio. Mas vou tirar as imagens, depois diz se ficou bom sem elas. --..................WikiCriador 17h12min de 29 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Re:urgente Pede pro Aero'Guns ou pro Vu2c, já vou falar com esse cara, --..................WikiCriador 22h13min de 29 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Feito Já bloqueei o cara (1 mês). Ele não tem o que fazer né... Vai vê não dava pra entrar no Red Tube porque a mãe estava em casa (he, he, he). Agora quanto a Recent Blog Posts eu não sei o que tá acontecendo, depois eu vejo. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 23h09min de 29 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Solução personagens Você já deve até esquecido esse assunto, mas... eu achei ma solução para a categoria Personagens: A Tabela Índice. Já tinha visto isso na wikia, mas peguei mesmo na Wikipédia, se a pessoa for ver na letra que começa ela nem precisa saber que "próximos 200" existe. Mas não vou criar nenhuma predefinição para isso, já que só vamos usar nessa categoria. Espero que goste, --WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 02h24min de 1 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Re:E aí ? Eu vi sim, ficou "Moe e Maya pequeninos". Já vou mudar. Seria melhor mesmo, mas o sistema que organiza esse tipo de coisa... É, eu tentei ajeitar isso na Página principal, mas não consegui. O Vu2c que entende dessas coisas, já falei isso com ele, mas ele ainda não me respondeu. É ficou legal seu artigo, dá uma olhada também num vídeo q eu botei em um dos artigos, que apresenta todas as piadas de sofá até mais ou menos a Décima Nona Temporada. É bem legal, vale a pena dar uma olhada. Vou mover a página do episódio, mudar o Episódio em destaque (Agora é episódio e artigo em destaque) e mexer na predefinição e na página de Episódios. Tchau, --WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 16h05min de 3 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar Stopinski, não se coloca artigos no menu lateral (vai ficar estranho). Mas eu posso tentar! Seria melhor as categorias, mas acho que pôr uma categoria secreta (no caso da !imagens) seria muita irresponsabilidade. Vou mexer no MediaWiki e ver se vai ficar bom. Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 17h51min de 3 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) *Beleza, eu vou pôr a Categoria e tirar a imagens. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 20h11min de 3 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Re:Artigo em destaque Foi uma tentativa de compensar espaço talvez. Ou porque a Wikisimpsons em inglês tem artigo e episódio em destaque (apesar deles não mudarem nunca). Temos que descobrir como se faz para ajeitar a Página principal, e tirar esse troço do artigo em destaque cobrir tudo. Vc sabe como organizar esse tipo de coisa???--WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 13h01min de 4 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) enquete deveria ter um enquete semanal.oque vpcê acha? --Leskelutor 16h28min de 19 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Desculpe Desculpa, é q eu fiquei meio por fora. Não de não acessar e editar. Eu tava meio, tipo assim, desinspirado nas últimas semanas, vc entend? Agora já estou mais... Bem, não sei, vou voltar à ter ideias. --WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 12h39min de 22 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) P.S.: Ficou meio cafuso, mas td b ;P Usuário Discussão:WikiCriador *Foi um IP Stopinski. Infelizmente não dá para reverter pois você editou depois desse vandalismo, então não dá pra reverter. Vou bloqueá - lo e depois tentar recuperar tudo. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 15h06min de 25 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Vi Eu vi sim, mas não disseram nenhum nome traduzido. Deve ser pq não dá pra traduzir Waverly Hills 9021-D'oh, né?--WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 17h42min de 25 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Ah, obrigado, muito obrigado por salvar minha talk page! Não sei nem como te agradecer! Valeu, obrigado, thanks, gracias.--WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 17h45min de 25 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Vandalismo Brigado otra vez, eu não tava muito online nos últimos dias. E dei uma olhada no histórico na minha talk page e PORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRA(desculpe o palavreado)!. Eu entrei na Wikisimpsons não faz nem um ano inteiro e já vandalizaram minha página de discussão umas 4 vezes! Eu acho q ultimamente nós temos tido muitos IPs vandalizando páginas de usuários. Tinha que ter um jeito de proteger as páginas de usuário para q só a própria pessoa pudesse editá-la, como no blog de usuário. Vamos tentar falar isso com a Wikia?--WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 17h56min de 25 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC)